Claustrophobie
by doc53
Summary: Bien des choses peuvent se passer dans un ascenceur. Surtout quand Jérémy Ferrari et Arnaud Tsamère s'y trouvent. Attention Lemon en vue !


Claustrophobie, ARMY, Nc17

Ils se voyaient encore plus depuis que le ONDAR Show avait débuté, En effet ils se retrouvaient pour écrire leurs sketchs, faire la promo de l'émission mais également pour faire la fête de temps en temps, Ils étaient enfin reconnus en tant qu'humoriste par leurs pairs après avoir tant peiné pour se faire une place dans le milieu du spectacle,

À présent on les reconnaissait dans la rue et il n'était pas rare qu'un autographe ou une photo leur soient demandés, Cela commençait même a rendre le fait de vouloir avoir une vie privée compliquée, mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé pour enfin pouvoir remplir de grande salle de spectacle et avoir la reconnaissance qui va avec,

Ce soir là, ils rentraient chez Arnaud après une petite soirée passée en compagnie de Florent et Nicole qui fêtaient ce soir là leurs deux ans de relation, L'émission avait permis a des gens d'horizon différents de se rencontrer et dans certains cas ils avaient même pu assister a naissances de sentiments très forts,

C'était actuellement a ce niveau que se situait toutes la détresse d'Arnaud, Lui et Jérémy étaient très rapidement devenus meilleurs amis, Ils étaient à présent inséparables, dans la plupart des cas ils n'avaient même plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre, Mais ces derniers mois Arnaud avaient compris qu'il ressentait un sentiments autres que de l'amitié envers son meilleur ami, Au début il avait bien tenté de lutter, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que tous ses efforts pour enfouir ses sentiments étaient vains,

Il se savait homosexuel depuis des années même s'il ne le disait qu'à très peu de personnes, Jérémy ne faisait pas parti des quelques personnes à être dans la confidence, car même s'il savait que son ami n'était pas homophobe il redoutais sa réaction face a cette révélation, Il ne voulait pas que cela change quelque chose a leur relation, L'idée que leur relation devienne moins fusionnelle lui était insupportable, Il refusait de prendre le risque que son petit diable s'éloigne de lui,

Perdu dans ses pensées Arnaud ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble ou il vivait, Ils étaient en train d'attendre l'ascenseur lorsque Jérémy se tourna vers Arnaud et lui dit :

-Je trouve ça génial que des gens soient tombés amoureux grâce à l'émission, Laurent et Catherine aurait peut être du ouvrir une agence matrimoniale, le résultat n'aurais pas été très différent,

-Si il y à une grande différence ce serait nous qui les aurions payés, alors que dans notre cas c'est le contraire,

-Je me demande comment leurs fans vont réagir lorsque ça se saura,

-Pourquoi ça se saurai, Ils font très attention et essaient d'être discrets au maximum, dit Arnaud surpris,

-Elle est enceinte espèce d'idiot, Elle n'a quasiment rien mangé ce soir et elle à enfin ce qui manquait à sa panoplie de fille,

-Des seins,,,,,Ah, je me disait bien qu'elle avait changé quelque chose,

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils s'y engouffrèrent tous les deux, Jérémy appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage,L'ascenseur se mit en route et s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard dans une grande secousse,

PdV Arnaud

Je croit qu'on est bloqué, enfin je ne croit pas j'en suis sur, Jérémy fait un drôle de tête, il m'inquiète, Il vient de se laisser glisser le long de la paroi, Il a ramené ses jambes le long de son torse et a posé sa tête sur ses genoux, Sa respiration commence a devenir saccadée, un peu comme celle de Lamine lorsqu'il nous fait une crise d'asthme, Je me retrouve coincé avec un Jérémy claustrophobe dans l'ascenseur, J'ai du mal à imaginer de quelle façon la soirée aurait-elle pu plus mal se terminer, Je m'accroupis près de Jérémy et je me met à lui parler pour essayer de la calmer,

-Jérémy, Hey mon pote, essaie de te détendre tout va bien se passer tu vas voir,

-Arnaud,,,, appelle vite quelqu'un pour qu'on vienne nous sortir de là,,,,s'il te plaît dépêche toi d'avertir les secours,

J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence, Un grésillement se fait entendre, Personne ne répond, Je sort mon portable de ma poche et je découvre avec éffarement que je n'ai pas de réseau, Je m'assoie auprès de Jérémy et lui lâche en un soupir :

-Je croit qu'on est coincés jusqu'à demain matin,

Jérémy se léve et se met à taper contre les parois de l'ascenseur en hurlant,

-AU SECOURS! ON EST COINCÉS ! SAUVEZ NOUS !

-Jérémy calme toi tout est insonorisé personne peut nous entendre, Ils viendront nous chercher demain matin lorsque les gens auront compris que l'ascenseur ne répond pas,

-Arnaud je vais pas tenir comme ça toute la nuit,

-Mais si tu va voir, je suis là avec toi pour te soutenir, On va parler toute la nuit tu ne verras pas le temps passer ,

-Parler,,,D'accord, Arnaud j'aime les chocolats fourrés,

-Quoi ?

-Je suis gay Arnaud et je t'aime,

-Quoi ?

-Je savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, J'aurais jamais du écouter Florent,

-Quoi ?

-Tu compte rester bloqué sur ce mot toute la soirée ? Préviens moi si c'est le cas que je t'achève tout de suite,

Je rends alors compte que ma réaction n'était probablement pas celle qu'il attendait, Je prend son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrasse en essayant de faire passer a travers mon baiser tout les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui,Je sens sa langue faire pression contre mes lèvres, j'entrouve alors la bouche et je laisse ainsi sa langue venir rencontrer la mienne, Nos deux langues se mettent alors à danser ensemble un slow langoureux,

Nous nous mettons debout et je sens ses mains commencer a sortir ma chemise de mon pantalon, Je le regarde et lui demande :

-Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

-Oui dans ma sacoche je m'était dit que ça pourrais toujours servir au cas où,

Je passe mes mains sous son t shirt noir, je le soulève et lui retire, Une fois cet obstacle enlevé je commence a l'embrasser dans le coup et lui laisse une marque en guise de souvenir de mon passage, Après avoir longuement caressé mon torse et mon dos il décide que ma chemise le gêne et tire sur les deux pans de tissu, les boutons sautent et rebondissent sur le sol de la cage de l'ascenseur, Il me retire ma chemise avec autant d'empressement que si sa vie en dépendait,

Il me recouvre le torse de petits baiser papillons en s'arrêtant sur mes tétons pour les lécher et les mordiller, Je sens son érection contre ma cuisse, Je pose la main dessus et effectue une pression, Il se met à grogner, j'en déduis donc que le traitement que je lui inflige le satisfait, Il continue ses baisers tout en descendant vers mon bas ventre, Il s'arrête un bref instant sur mon nombril, le lèche un peu et souffle dessus juste après, il s'accroupit devant moi et se met a déboutonner mon jean, Je me retrouve avec mon jean et mon boxer sur les chevilles avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, Il relève la tête vers moi et me dit d'une voix sensuelle :

-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à aimer les chocolats fourrés !

Alors que je suis sur le point de lui répondre il se met à donner des coups de langue parfois vifs et à d'autres moments légers le long de mon sexe, Des gémissements de bonheur passent le seuil de mes lèvres, Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux longs couleur ébènes, mes ongles griffent son cuir chevelus, Au bout d'un certain temps je sens mon sexe rentrer dans une antre chaude et humide, Je me retiens pour ne pas jouir immédiatement, Une de ses mains se met à jouer avec mes testicules et alors que je suis sur le point d'éjaculer, il décide d'arrêter cette fellation, Je pousse un grognement de frustration jusqu'au moment ou il prends mes bourses dans sa bouche et se met avec comme s'il mangeait un bonbon, Je ne peut plus me retenir, il le sent, reprend ma hampe en bouche au moment ou je jouis,

Il se relève et m'embrasse de façon a que je puisse goûter a ma propre semence, Il commence a retirer son pantalon, très vite nous nous retrouveont nus l'un face à l'autre,

Il me porte ,récupère sa sacoche et me cale contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, Il me regarde et me dit :

-Je t'aime Arnaud,

-Je t'aime aussi,

-Tu me fait confiance ?

-Oui je te suivrait au bout du monde s'il le fallait,

Il me regarde, ému par ma réponse, Je voit ses yeux briller et j'éspère au fond de moi même que les mots que je viens de prononcer ne vont pas le faire pleurer, Je le voir mettre du lubrifiant sur ses doigts, Il passe une de ses bras sous une de mes jambes pour la soulever, puis je sens ses doigts se rapprocher de mon intimité,Il commence l'intrusion en entrant un doigt très vite retrouvé par un deuxième, Je pousse alors un petit gémissement, Il me détend en m'embrassant dans le cou et je sens ses doigts qui font des mouvement de ciseaux en moi,Il ajoute un troisième doigt, un petit cri de douleur passe alors la barrière de mes lèvres, Il m'embrasse et me murmure des « je t'aime » à l'oreille auquel je répond, Tout d'un coup je ressent un grand plaisir au fons de moi et tout mon corps ets parcourru de frissons, Ne pouvant plus attendre je lui demande de faire cesser au plus vite cette torture pour passer aux choses sérieuses,

-Jérémy s'il te plait, vite,

-Que veux-tu mon amour ?

-Prends- moi maintenant,

Il retire ses doigts de mon intimité et pose son sexe contre l'entrée, Il me pénettre d'une seule poussée, Je ressent une grande douleur, j'ai l'impression que mon corps se déchire tellement j'ai mal, Il m'embrasse et au bout d'un petit temps d'adaptation il commence des mouvements de va et viens, Doux au début, ces derniers deviennent de plus en plus brusques, Par moment le sexe de Jérémy sort entièrement de mon intimité pour y retourner en une seule poussée, Le sexe de Jérémy frappaient contre ma prostate, Au moment ou je me dit que je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps a ce rythme, il pose sa main sur mon texte et se mit a me masturber en rythme avec ses coup de reins, Je jouis en criant son prènom, il me suis presque immédiatement dans un râle rauque,

Il se retire et nous nous laissons retomber au sol tout doucement, Je retire le préservatif du sexe de Jérémy et l'embrasse avec passion, Il me regarde et me dit avec un grand sourire :

-Arnaud j'ai faim !

-Euh, mon chéri je suis désolé de te dire ça mais nous sommes encore coincés pour un bon moment,

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-L'assenseur est en panne Jérémy, Je te rappelle la situation : toi et moi dans l'acsenseur, toi clautrophobe, Grosse panique jusqu'au moment ou on s'est fait des calins,

Jérémy me regarda et se mit a rire et déposa un chaste baiser sur la bouche d'Arnaud,

-Ce que tu est crédule Arnaud, L'ascenseur n'est pas ne panne je l'ai bloqué et je n'ai jamais été claustro,

-Quoi ?

-Rhabille-toi on sort de cet endroit et on se commande a manger,

-Quoi ?

-C'était l'idée de Florent, il en avait marre de m'entendre me morfondre sur mes sentiments et la fait que je n'osait pas t'en parler,

-Quoi ?

-Mon cœur arrête-ça où je te frappe !

-Tu n'oserais pas,

Fin PdV Arnaud

Jérémy se retourna et fit une prise de judo a Arnaud, ils roulèrent tous les deux au sol, Une chose était sure ils n'étaient pas près de sortir de cet ascenseur,

FIN


End file.
